The True Power of Love
by moon so bright
Summary: Harry Potter is a half-blood in more ways than one. When LIly is discovered barren, they perform a fertility ritual that catches the attention of the goddess of love, who gives her aid. The son of the three of them, one Hadrian Potter, is in for a Destiny like no other.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or the characters within their stories. They belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling, respectively.

"They're horrible muggles, Albus, you cannot possibly think it will be good for young Harry to be raised here. He'll know nothing of us, nor anything of our world. And I have been watching them all day. That brat of theirs is horrible and looks like a seal without the cute eyes, if Harry turns out like him, Lily will come back from the grave and haunt me."

An old man in a horribly tacky set of robes looked at the speaker, an elderly woman of Scottish descent. His eyes sparkled in a slightly creepy fashion as he spoke, "It does not matter, Minerva, it is our only possibility. The boy needs to be raised here, away from all the fame that our world has placed upon him. We don't want to give him a swelled head, after all. It would a complete disaster. Besides, I have placed blood wards around the house. Being here, with relatives who will no doubt love their kin, will create the strongest wards imaginable."

The Scotts woman frowned, obviously not liking the idea, but it was Albus, after all. Her old friend always did the right thing, and she could imagine Little Harry with a ego the size of Greenland: his father had been bad enough. She did not think she could handle someone with the level of narcissism that would result. She nodded. "Fine, but I will hold you accountable if this backfires. How's Hagrid holding up?"

"He's taking it hard, especially after young Sirius' betrayal. Such a thing to happen."

Minerva's lips thinned in displeasure, paling around the edges as she did so. "Indeed, I don't think any of us expected that." The old man stroked his long white beard and nodded, eyes glimmering. He put the young boy in a basket he pulled from what seemed to be nowhere, and placed a note on top of the boy to catch the attention of the one who found him. He delicately placed the basket on the doorstep, as the child began to cry.

"Good bye, Harry Potter, Boy-Who –Lived. I'll see you in a decade or so. I look forward to our meeting," the old man whispered. "Minerva," he said in a louder tone of voice, "It is time for us to go." He then turned and began to walk, until with a sharp 'pop' sounded and he disappeared.

The woman nodded, glancing at the child one last time in doubt, turned as well and popped away. The child continued to cry on the doorstep of the perfectly ordinary house, in a perfectly ordinary neighborhood. Little did he know that all around the country of Great Britain, many witches and wizards dressed in odd outfits raised their glass, stating: "To Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived." Quite a few, on the other hand, cursed his name and his role in the demise of their master.

Neither the old man nor the stately woman, nor any of the others around the country know of the strange pair of kaleidoscope eyes watching the whole exchange, narrowing as the old man talked. The owner of the eyes had seen in to the mind of the old man, and seen his plans for "The Greater Good." Nobody treated children like that where she could see. "No one," the owner of the eyes said aloud, "Has the right to treat anyone like that, old man. Most certainly not my son."


	2. Chapter 1: The Foiling of a Scheme

Disclaimeer: Same as in the prologue.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. If you see any errors in the grammar or have any polite suggestions, I would appreciate them. No flames, however.

Aphrodite, goddess of fertility, love, desire, and pleasure, had been shocked several years ago to feel the call of summons brought upon her by a fertility right. It had been centuries since anyone other than demigods or nature spirits had used such a ritual, let alone one involving the power of a deity such as herself. It had been so very long since such a thing had occurred that she wanted to see who had done so herself. Filled with curiosity, she arrived at the location where the ritual was performed and was interested to see a man and a woman filled with enough power that their skin was practically glowing with it. The two were obviously from Hecate's little community, as they had magic enough to call for a blessing from Aphrodite.

The man had black hair, unkempt in a sexy, mussed way, and wire-rimmed glasses framing a pair of strong stormy blue eyes set in a face she most certainly approved of. He held a trace of divine power, too, and upon closer investigation proved to be a Legacy of Thanatos, Lord of Death. She peered into his mind, which caused his eyes to widen slightly. 'He knows occlumency, eh? So odd,' she mused, 'That Hecate gave them such an ability as to feel an intrusion upon one's mind.'

The goddess then glanced at the woman. Her hair went to her shoulders in a passionate and fiery crimson. She had soft green eyes in a lovely face, kissable pink lips and a pretty figure. She too held a trace of divinity, from Hecate herself it seemed, and a much closer descendant with her than that of the man with Thanatos – only four or five generations removed. Aphrodite peered into the woman's mind as well, before coming to a decision.

She hadn't had much to do with the wizarding world, only the occasional child here or there. The only significant contributions she made were the creation of Sirens and the Veela. She'd created Sirens in collusion with Poseidon, and was quite pleased with how many of them still worshipped her. Veela, on the other hand, were one of the few things she and her husband had worked on together. Their creation had been a lovely project, and a wonderful husband and wife bonding time. Veela were beautiful, and had a watered down version of her Amokenesis from here – which they called 'The Allure' – and unheard of mastery over the element of fire, which they'd gotten from her dear Hephaestus. The Veela still built temples to the two of them, something that gave them both an interesting solidarity in this modern world compared to many of the others. She had not gone near the wizarding world other than interactions with the two species in over a thousand years.

These two, James and Lily Potter had, in the midst of a war over freedom against a madman, found love. Within a chaotic world, their love had been a solid pillar of support between them, a foundation of strength. During the short period of armistice currently going on, they had tried for a child only to find out that Lily was barren, and could not bear a child no matter what they tried. So James had gone through his family's library, where he found an ancient scroll for a fertility rite that, unknown to the, called upon her power.

They had performed it, and she could grant the woman fertility for this child; however, this was the first time in such a long time that such a rite had been performed, and it deserved a little something extra. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, smirking with mischief and desire, 'It has been quite some time since I have participated in a _Menege a Trois_. And so she tore away the Mist in this place and for a short time, and appeared before them in all her glory – tined down so as not to destroy their mortal minds, of course.

"I am Aphrodite," she proclaimed, "Goddess of Love and Fertility, I must say, it has been quite some time since I have been called upon in such a way."

James and Lily Potter hadn't always been so in love. Back in Hogwarts, he'd been a prankster in a group of them known as the Marauders. While many of the jokes he played were hilarious and harmless, he and his friends had oftentimes gone too far and moved into the realm of bullying, especially towards the 'evil' Slytherins.

He'd liked Lily since they were in third year. She had thought he was an arrogant prick, and happened to best friends with the man he considered his nemesis since they were six years old: Severus Tobias Snape. It wasn't until Snape betrayed and degraded Lily as a sixth year that she could see James as anything other than as some git who had been trying to get her attention for years.

After they had truly gotten to know one another, she had fallen for him, and his crush on her had grown into full on love. They had gotten married right after they graduated Hogwarts – Sirius Black, a marauder, had been his best man and Alice Longbottom had bee her bridesmaid – and three weeks later the couple had joined the war effort against Lord Voldemort. Two years of fighting, of losing friends and family, and the war still continued. It had cooled down for the past few weeks while both sides regrouped and tried to make up for their losses with heavy recruiting. During this period, the couple had decided to try for a child. Time and time again they tried, until they finally went to a Healer at St. Mungoes, only to receive the jarring news that Lily was barren, and unable to bear children. So James, as well as his veritable army of house-elves, had hit the Potter Libraries, both within the various Potter Properties and within their Gringotts vault.

They'd found an old family grimoire with a potion said to temporarily restore fertility. It had failed, and instead had turned Lily blue for a week. In an old manuscript they had found a ritual to restore fertility, only for it not to work. When the couple had, filled with a desperation that was nearly despair, found an old scroll nearly two thousand years of age that had a fertility ritual within, they decided to try one last time.

The magic of the ritual had lit their nude skin up like moonlight, and caused their eyes to shine with the magic. They were so filled with hope, but nothing at all seemed to happening until James felt the odd sensation of something completely bypassing his Occlumency shields. He could feel something or someone rifling through his mind, and all he could get in return was the sense of sheer power, and interest. Then, just as abruptly, they presence was gone from his mind. He then saw his wife's startled expression, still beautiful with moonlight and magic, and guessed that the same thing was happening to her.

Next, suddenly and without warning, a woman appeared. She was like desire made flesh for both James and Lily. Dirty blonde hair spilled in long waves down her back, looking as soft as a baby chick's down. Her eyes, framed by tasteful mascara, were like a kaleidoscope that he'd once seen in Muggle London. Her face was delicate, but held strength, and her lips were a succulent and vibrant cherry. Her body was all luscious curves and smooth satin skin toned by the sun. Dressed in raiment of gold and turquoise, she dominated the room with her sheer presence.

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Fertility," the being, goddess(?) stated in a voice husky and filled with a gleefully amused wickedness, "I must say, it has been quite some time since I have been called upon in such a way."

Both James and Lily were shocked. James was because pureblood propaganda had been going on for so long that all purebloods thought that they were the top of the food chain. They believed that sill things like gods were from the imagination of muggles and based on 'higher beings' such as themselves. Lily, on the other hand, was shocked to find that all those books on mythology she and Tuney had read as children were true. She glanced once more at the goddess in front of her, and then promptly turned scarlet as she guessed what was to come.

Several very active hours later, the three lay in bed together, nude and pleasantly exhausted. Aphrodite lay comfortably sandwiched between the couple, and she felt very satisfied. She gave a long, luxurious stretch before sitting up and glancing at her bedmates. James had a vague smirk on face while Lily had a slightly glazed look of satisfaction. "Congratulations are in order, my dears," the goddess said, gaining the couple's attention. "This wonderful night has gotten me with child, which I have transferred into your body, Lily. The three of us are now proud, soon-to-be parents."

The looks on their faces were, quite frankly, hilarious. "H-how, how does that work, exactly?" James had to ask, even though he knew he sounded slightly desperate.

"It would be as if you two had a child who was blood adopted by me. Genetically, it would be as if you two had had a child who had a child with me. However, it still is you son."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Lily burst out with a "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aphrodite patted her gently on the shoulder, nodded at the two of them, and promptly disappeared.

Hadrian James Potter was born July 31, 1998 to the proud Potter couple. Sirius Black became their son's godfather, and was told the truth of their son's origins after swearing himself to secrecy. Though slightly downtrodden on missing the sight of a sex goddess, he resolved to be the best godfather he could possibly be. About three months after Hadrian's birth, a message from his Divine Mother was sent, telling the couple about Camp Half-blood, and how Hadrian would have to go their for summers when he got older to be able to learn to protect himself from the monsters that would hunt him down for his divine ancestry.

After several months, Albus Dumbledore, eyes a twinkle, came to tell them of a prophecy he'd overheard while interviewing a woman for the Divination post at Hogwarts. So, they went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm performed by the headmaster, and used a man named Peter Pettigrew, another of the marauders, as their secret keeper while telling everyone else it Sirius Black who kept it. Unfortunately, Peter was a traitor.

On October 31, Lord Voldemort himself came to their home in Godric's Hollow after his minion Peter told him the location of the one prophesied to defeat him. He slew James, and then moved on to Lily. She denied him thrice when he offered to let her go in exchange for the child, and he murdered her. However, the denials numbered three before the murder, a powerful number in magic, and when Voldemort cast the killing curse upon Hadrian, it rebounded, destroying Voldemort's body in the process. It left only a scar upon the forehead of the child.

Unknown to James and Lily, or anyone really, there was another traitor. Albus Dumbledore himself had always known that Peter was the traitor. He knew in performing the charm, he could isolate the child. He knew that he mold the boy into his perfect Weapon for the Light. The boy would grow up as he, Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light, saw fit; then, the boy would die, so that Voldemort could die permanently when Albus would gallantly slay him after the Boy-Who-Lived fell.

And so when Sirius Black found his friends dead and godson bleeding and injured, he gave the child to Hagrid so that the boy could get be healed. Not knowing as he did so that he would be framed by the man he had respected the most, Headmaster Dumbledore, and thrown into Azkaban prison with the soul-sucking dementors.

A few minutes after the old man and woman left Surrey, Aphrodite walked calmly to the door of Number Four Privet Drive, a picked up her sun. She glanced at him lovingly; taking in his tiny form, when saw the sludge on his forehead. It seemed that there was part of a soul in her son's already ugly scar. Her lips thinned with displeasure, but she knew she herself could not remove the soul fragment; however, she knew who could. Hades and Hecate owed her some favors, and she intended to collect. Besides, if this was what she thought it was, they might end up owing her instead.

She appeared in front of Hecate's residence and knocked on the door of the slightly creepy mansion in Olympus. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Hecate, so beautiful, but pale as a corpse, and shimmering slightly with green magic. "Well hello, Aphrodite, what brings you to my abode?"

"One of yours did something to my son and your Legacy, and I believe I know what it is, and if I am right, I will need you and Hades to remove it," replied the love goddess, holding up her son as she did so. Hecate's brows raised as she saw the black sludge emanating from the scar on Hadrian's forehead.

"Oh my, how foul: a horcrux. I take you want us to go to the underworld and have Cousin Hades remove it with me?"

"Yes. I was also wondering if in doing so we could see if there were any other soul pieces of this Voldemort fellow around, as I don't believe that this done intentionally. The only way this could have happened by accident was if the soul was already in tatters."

Hecate nodded in agreement, grabbed the other goddess by the arm, and transported them to the underworld and Hades' throne room. After they explained what was going on Hades frowned, and said, "I don't like this more than either of you two do, but there is only so much I can do directly. I'll be able to remove the soul piece from your son, Aphrodite, but I won't be able to find the other destroy the other horcruxes directly. Hadrian here will have to do that when he's older, as Zeus is monitoring me closely these days and I cannot leave my domain. I should be able to give him a general location by the time he's ready, however. Hecate, we can remove the horrid thing now, if you will."

The goddess of magic nodded, and the two deities powers combined while Aphrodite watched. The piece of soul sludge came out, withered and blackened like charred skin, kicking and screaming and cursing out "those who dared to defy the greatness of Lord Voldemort." Honestly, the man seemed like a whiny bitch to her. She nodded in satisfaction, gave her thanks and vanished.

Reappearing on Long Island, she wondered into Camp Half-blood in the early morning, where she found Chiron taking a morning stroll. She gave him her son, explained why she had interfered directly and then left, so as to not piss Zeus off anymore by actually interacting with her children anymore than necessary.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Growing and Blooming

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO GIVE ME SOME HELP HERE. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, GIVE ME A VERBAL HAND, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT FLAMING. OH, SPEAKING OF PROBLEMS, I MADE A MISTAKE WITH HARRY'S BIRTH YEAR LAST YEAR, ITS SUPPOSE TO TAKE PLACE SO THAT THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES TAKES PLACE WHEN THE BOOKS SAY THEY DO, TAKING PLACE DURING THE SUMMER EVERY YEAR STARTING AFTER THE FIRST YEAR FOR HADRIAN AT HOGWARTS.

PS: I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT LINE BREAKS LAST TIME, SO I'VE COME UP WITH A BORDER THIS TIME. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Of Growing and Blooming

Hadrian James Potter was, much to his irritation when he was younger, very petit and feminine in appearance. He'd accepted that by now, even embraced it, and found some amusement in screwing with minds with his pretty body and face. Ah, the joys of Aphrodite cabin!

During his many years at camp, he had become quite the swordsman for his age. His style was swift, and all about finding or forming openings in his opponent's guard, darting in and striking a savage blow. He'd used it to slay many a monster, and had many trophies to tell the tale. Many of the campers believed that Aphrodite cabin was weak and filled with simpering ninnies. He was proud to prove them wrong. His dream was to stand testament to oppose that belief with his actions and deeds.

He was decent in archery, no Apollo cabin member for sure, but certainly no slouch. He wasn't good with daggers, but he was absolutely atrocious in a chariot or on a horse. The last time he tried he ended up hanging upside-down from the rock wall by the seatbelt he'd put in the chariot, dangling gracelessly above the lava pit. It was most irritating to be the damsel in distress that was for sure. He enjoyed playing with his magic, which was natural enough, him being a Legacy of Hecate and all. His relatives via her had also taken him to the American Ministry of Magic to register as an American Magical (and thus Mundane) Citizen. They had been quite surprised when Britain's famous Potter-child was not only on American soil – it seemed that Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump, had been telling everyone he had Harry sequestered for special training – but also a demigod.

Most magicals accepted the existence of the gods, outside of Britain and Europe, especially in America where the gods dwelled now. Few worshiped them as gods, other than Hecate of course, but they all had a healthy respect for the divine.

He'd gone to magical primary school since he was five via portkey. Salem allowed day students to attend with a slight price difference to pay for the portkeys. Hadrian had gotten his wand from Muramasa's Magical Foci, along with a ring focus. His wand was acacia with the feathers of one of his mother's swans from her temple in Olympus. It was excellent for charm work. The ring, on the other hand, was white gold and platinum braided together with his family's coat of arms on it as well as Aphrodite's symbol, a seashell. The ring was studded with a ruby and two sapphires.

He'd taken normal classes at Salem, as well as the basics in Magical Theory, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Magical/Mundane History. He was greatly skilled at charms and had a fine hand at transfiguration, and was good in potions. In potions, however, he always hid his hair under a hat and wore a kerchief to cover his face – he did not want his hair to get dirty or greasy, nor did he want his face to break out. He was, when all was said and done, a son of Aphrodite after all, he had appearances to maintain! He had three friends at school, other than the one's that also went to camp: Allessandra Zabini, Andais Jefferson, and Marcus Androv.

He and Allessandra had met on the first day of school in the playground. Elizabeth Harrow had been bullying the girl he'd sat with in math class for having red hair, so he decided to do something about it. He went up to her and said that the color of her shirt made her skin look sallow, her hair was poorly done and full of split ends, and that her coat was the tackiest thing to be seen since bell bottom pants. Elizabeth never messed with anyone in front of him again, and Allessandra, who'd been about to interfere with the girl who had been harassing her cousin (on her mother's side) Andais, was laughing up a storm at the _boy _who had defended Andais with fashion-centric insults.

She then walked up to him and stated, "Thanks for helping my cousin."

He glanced at her somewhat warily, "Why didn't you help her then? If she's your cousin and all." She was pretty, he thought, with rich chocolate hair and black eyes shining with amusement. Her skin was pale and delicate, but her bone structure was strong but not overwhelming. She wore a blue skirt and a white t-shirt with the words "Zabini's Potions, Finest in the West" written on it. Over all, very nice, but he wasn't sure how he felt about someone watching their cousin get teased like that and not do something about it.

"I was about to go punch her lights out when you started insulting her clothes. I was really funny."

He nodded; he'd found it funny as well, after all. Her reply made perfect sense.

"I'm going to be your friend," said she to him. And so they were.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Hadrian had met Andais two hours before recess that day, during math. The two had been gleefully complaining the evils of subtraction during the class period. The girl, who he'd learned was named Andais, had lovely red hair, pretty green eyes, and a regal looking nose. She was short, but had some platform shoes – low, conservative and not tacky – to make up for her lack of height. She wore jeans with butterflies sewn on them and a pink top with clouds. Their camaraderie was solidified during their grumblings, so when the bell rang for the students to leave for their next class period, the two agreed to meet during recess to play, though there was a somewhat tense moment when she thought he was a girl before he corrected that. An hour and a bit later, he'd found some girl insulting her to the point where she was crying. This random girl had made his friend _cry_.

Naturally, he returned the favor in king, in the most scathing manner possible, just as he'd seen his older brother and sister doing to the campers whose sense of style did not meet their illustrious standards. He knew first-hand how terrifying it was, and so he employed the technique ruthlessly. Elizabeth Harrow hadn't stood a chance in the face of such adversity.

Andais watched as the boy she'd had fun with in math class walked up and stood in front of her. The tears stopped falling as she could see that jerk Lizzy seem to shrink in upon herself as the boy, Hadrian she now recalled, lit into her. When her cousin came up and declared herself Hadrian's friend for helping her, she resolved to do the same. So she pulled out the chocolate frogs her mommy had given her, and with the utmost solemnity that was due the bestowing of chocolate, placed one in Hadrian and Allessandra's hands. Three decapitated amphibians later, and a grand and solid friendship was born. Truly, it was the beginning of a beautiful bond.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Marcus Androv became his friend a week and a half later when he'd faced a horrid experience during lunch time: the last chocolate milk had been purchased right in front of their eyes by the girl in front of them in line. They and the rest of the children in the line began to frown, cry, or growl. Having traumatically received normal milk, the two trudge together to a table together.

"It's so sad," Hadrian groused, "That the people who run the school cannot count the number of students in the school and supply the right amount of chocolate milk so this doesn't happen."

"Yeah, but since when does anyone actually make sense when they're doing this sort of thing? You'd think if they ran out of chocolate they could sell strawberry milk instead, though."

"Strawberry milk," Hadrian asked questioningly. He'd never heard of such a thing. Intrigued, he took a closer look at his tablemate. The kid had dark skin, with close curled black hair that was streaked with blond highlights. His eyes were brown and held a glimmer of mischief behind oval spectacles. He was tall, almost five feet, and had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty good stuff; almost as good as chocolate milk, actually. I'm Marcus Androv, you?"

"Hadrian James Potter."

"You're a boy?"

He scowled. "Yes," he said curtly, "You got a problem with that?

"Nope."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

It was not uncommon for Hadrian to sleep over at one of his friend's houses once or twice a month. He and his friends usually did this together, and as a group. He was especially fond of the Zabini household, which had a casual elegance to it that he really enjoyed. The Madame Zabini was very nice, if cuttingly sarcastic. When Madame Zabini found out about his ADHD and dyslexia, she put two and two together and discretely showed him a spell to translate any English text to Ancient Greek. Signore Zabini was cool, too: he'd taken them all to Disney World one weekend, and he helped them with potions when they needed it. He'd also caught on to Hadrian always putting up his hair and covering it with a toque to prevent grease accumulation, and wearing a kerchief to prevent the potential horror of oily skin or zits in the future. He thought it was a fine idea, and told his daughter to do the same, as well as informed the rest of his family of the concept.

He was also very fond of their pet cat, as the years went by. She was snow white with yellow-green eyes, and a blue collar with a tinkling bell hanging from her name tag, which read 'Elaine.' One of the fondest, if most irritating at the time, memories he had of her was when she once escaped from their house, which was called Martinez' Retreat for reasons unknown to him, and all four of them plus Allessandra's older brother and sister went looking for her. Three hours they searched, and finally, defeated, they all trudged back to their abode. When they returned, they found that Elaine had returned and was, for some odd reason, sleeping contentedly within his sleeping bag, all the way at the feet.

He'd been to Andais' house as well. It was a lot older, and filled with opulence in a way that while not awkward, was not as comfortable as Martinez' Retreat. While there, he was surprised to find that Andais Jefferson was the descendant of Thomas Jefferson, the president, who had also been the first Secretary of Magic under George Washington. Secretary of Magic was the Americans' version of the Minister of Magic, but still under the president of the United States. Marcus was entranced with talking to the former president's portrait whenever they were there, and Hadrian himself found that to be really cool. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson were pleased with there daughter's friends, and took it upon themselves to give all of the children etiquette lessons on a weekly basis, as well as Andais' little brother, Terrence, who was a bit of a nuisance.

Hanging out at Marcus's house was fun as well, though of a completely different sort. The Androv household was very outdoors-y and they were all into nature. His parents liked to take them hiking and the Androvs taught them all to surf. It was really fun, even if on there second trip out they'd all had a huge scare. A freakishly huge shark came right up next to Allessandra and she shrieked in terror, the fear causing her to accidentally apparate herself all the way to the beach. She was lucky she hadn't splinched herself! Needless to say, he really enjoyed hanging out with his friends over the years.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Three days before his eleventh birthday, Hadrian received something that few Half-bloods ever experience: he got an Iris message from his mother. That had been lovely, at least until the other gods came into the picture. There before him stood his gloriously fashionable mother, his somewhat catty grandmother Hecate, Hades (who was quite the looker and completely absent of a head of azure flame), and Thanatos, who was apparently his several times great grandfather on his father's side. 'Ah,' he thought as he looked at them, 'The wonders of family. This doesn't bode well.'

"Hadrian James Potter," his mother began. 'Oh gods,' he thought, 'This is definitely bad, the full name treatment already!' "You have a prophecy surrounding you."

"Really," he asked, his eyebrow raised. "What is it about?"

"The main thing," said Hades calmly, "Is that the man who murdered your human parent is still around, and has royally pissed all of us off; eventually, you will have to kill this man. First, he pissed off your mum when he did that. He claims to be the heir to a magic household that he holds no claim to, and terrorizes the magical community in its name, which offends Hecate here. He pissed Thanatos and I when he split his soul in seven to attempt to gain immortality, and imbued object with his soul pieces as anchors in the world of the living to prevent him from being able to cross the Styx. You will shortly receive a letter to Hogwarts in Scotland. While your there, there will be one of the soul pieces, called horcruxes, you need to destroy in the school, in a place called the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room.

You should have destroyed all seven by the time you graduate, earlier if you work hard at it. For every one that you destroy I will give you the location of the next. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, the others here wish to speak to you of some things."

Hecate, eyes glowing with power, spoke. "Grandson, I have watched over you and your friends here and Salem as you grew into your sorcery. I shall grant you three boons as you do this task for me, in recompense. First, I shall grant you the means to communicate with your friends whenever you wish even while within the anti-electricity wards of Hogwarts. Second, I shall grant you a grimoire of great power. Finally, I shall let you find a true familiar. You will know her when you sea her."

"Thank you, grandmother."

Then Thanatos began to speak. "Hadrian, my descendant, you must know that there are three objects of power that will grant you something very interesting. A cloak of invisibility, which is yours by right, a stone, now one of those horcruxes wet into a ring, which once cleansed lets a shade of the dead speak to the living, and a wand of supreme power. I wish for you to collect these things. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and all of the gods vanished but for his mother. "Hadrian," Aphrodite began, "I want you to know that I love you, okay?" At his slightly misty nod – demigods are rarely able to see there parents that often so such an admission is rare – she continued, "One of the first things you should is that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, has it out for you. He's a big shot over there, and everybody reveres him as a kindly grandfather and as the so-called "Leader of the Light," but in reality, it is all a façade. The man is a manipulative bastard. To gain the title of "Leader of the Light" he betrayed his boyfriend Gellert Grindlewald back in the forties. At the time Gellert was the big bad, and Albus completely agreed with him and his beliefs in the domination of muggles and doing things "for the Greater Good." It wasn't until the two had an argument with spells involved where Albus' sister got involved that Albus saw where Gellert was headed that he wised up. He betrayed his lover, the only person that he ever truly loved, for the "Greater Good" and took control over wizarding Britain's political arena. He's been in control ever since. Interesting enough though, he still "visits" old Gellert every few months to "interrogate" him, as were." The last bit was said with a smirk on her face, which he returned.

"When Voldemort, a monster of a man who's creation lay solely at Dumbledore's hands, came to power, he opposed him and his Death Eaters with The Order of the Phoenix. Your parents were part of this group. He overheard a prophecy related to you, and his manipulations lead to Voldemort seeking you and your family out to kill you. This was achieved, and he left you on your mortal and muggle family's doorstep, shivering in the cold. They hate the Supernatural, and would have gravely abused you, leading you to be his meek puppet when you came under his influence in the glory of magic and deceived by his grandpa act. I've seen into his mind, he knew that you had a horcrux in you, and he was manipulating everything for you to sacrifice yourself to slay Voldemort, after which he would take all the credit for teaching you. If you'd survived, he was going to give you the love potion Amortentia and give you to one of his minions." Seeing his freaked out appearance, she reassured him, "Don't worry, love. I had it removed with some help with Hecate and Hades. Anyway, your lucky your demigod heritage keeps you immune to such compulsions, and your blood from me rendering you unaffected by even the strongest of love potions. Was there anything else? Oh, yes, he and one of his minions, Snape I believe his name is, are accomplished Legillimens, mind readers. So I've taken the liberty to provide you with an Occlumency for Dummies, Divine Edition to use to defend your mind from mortal intrusion. This will take you through the basics of Occlumency and teach you more advanced techniques, as you get better with it. It also has many methods that can only be performed by someone with a potent divine heritage."

"Thanks mom; especially for the defense from the mind rape. That's sort of creepy, and the kind of person who would do that to a child really shouldn't be an educator."

She smiled, and gave him some parting advice. "You might want to contact your Principal at Salem. The potions curriculum is horrid, and they have no electives until third year, and even those are dumbed down. To get a proper education, you will have to arrange something with Salem. Bye" With that, she disappeared, and it gave him something to think on. Three days later, he received his Hogwarts Letter.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Defender of the Helpless, and manipulator extraordinaire, was content knowing his pawn was where he'd put him. He never bothered to check if he really was there, none of the monitoring devices he'd set to Harry and the blood wards at Privet Drive had gone off, so he knew everything was all right. He didn't realize that they had never gone off because they had never activated in the first place. He never read the Hogwarts acceptance letter's address, either. He knew where it was going, into the cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive, so he didn't bother to check. His pawn would be here soon, and then everything would begin. Oh, that was right, he had to steal Nicholas' Stone, didn't he? When Harry valiantly saved it from the Voldemort-possessed Quirrel, he'd tell the boy it was destroyed. He'd keep it, in reality, but the boy didn't need to know that. Oh well, that could be done later. Like after he picked up some Lemon Drop flavored oil and then go to "interrogate" Gellert again.


End file.
